Have You Forgotten?
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: Lucy is forced to leave her latest friends behind as her family moves to a new town. There she sees a boy that looks before her old childhood friend. An unfortunate event leads to her forgetting about this boy. The boy, to win her love, must get her to remember the moments they had together before they were split apart.


**Once again, I had another idea about NaLu and as these ideas keep rolling in, I am not finishing my other stories. I think I'm going to make this a two-shot story, unless my readers want me to continue it. **

**So short summary, it is a different world... The real world. Natsu and Lucy met one day when they were little. They instantly fell in love with each other, however fate tore them apart. Little Lucy promises to little Natsu that she will never forget him. An accident causes Lucy to forget little things and she can't remember him when fate brings them back together.**

* * *

It was a warm morning, peaceful. And my parents had to go and kill my sunny day. With it being the first day of summer, I was prepared to go to the lake with my friends and bask under the warm Sun. I wanted to hang out with them before mom and dad forced me to leave the town we were currently living in.

Yup, the Heartfilia family was moving. Once again.

Mom and dad can't ever seem to find somewhere to settle down. This new town we planned on moving to is called Magnolia. And I wasn't expecting to go until the end of summer break.

We were in the car, the three of us. Mom and Dad were in the front seat, I was in the back.

"Lucy." My dad said, looking at me sternly in the front mirror. "Come on, kiddo. Being in a new town won't be bad." I didn't say anything, I turned my head back to the outside world. The warm wind blew through my hair.

Two miles into our trip, the city limits disappeared and now I was staring at the open land. As far as the eye can see was trees and endless grass fields.

My parents rambled on and on about how life will be better in this isolated town of Magnolia.

For hours we drove, sometimes dad would pull over and mom would take the wheel. I would fall asleep for the dark hours.

* * *

I was suddenly awaken by the car doors slamming. A hand lightly touched my cheek.

"Lucy, wake up. We are here." I slowly opened my eyes. It was morning, the bright sun shone over my mom's shoulders.

I sat up and she backed away to the car's trunk, pulling out suitcases and things. I started at my new home. It was small, a two story painted blue, three bedrooms.

"Lucy," my dad called. "Come help."

I got out of the car and joined my parents. My dad was struggling in the back of the car, eventually leading to him getting stuck in the pile of suitcases and boxes.

"Here." My mom shoved a pink suitcase into my hands, trying to free my dad. The sudden weight caused me to fall backwards.

Instead of falling straight on my butt, something caught me.

"Whoops." A male voice came from behind me. I glanced up and held my breath.

The boy who caught me was so cute. He had black hair that barely covered his eyes and seemed about my age.

"You okay?" He asked. I gulped, and nodded my head, afraid to speak. I continued to stare at the boy.

"Well who is this?" My mom asked, when she finally turned from helping dad. The boy let me go, once I was steady, and reached out his hand to my mom.

"My name is Grey." He shook my mom's hand and gestured his head to a house across the street. " I live over there. I saw that you guys needed help so I came out here."

My mom smiled. "Nice to meet you, Grey. My name is Layla Heartfilia. The man stuck in the car is my husband, Jude."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Heartfilia!" The boy yelled to the car. My dad grunted back.

I rolled my eyes at their strange conversation and slowly back away from the boy and my parents. I left my parents and the strange boy alone to explore my new home.

Lugging the pink suitcase up the one flight of stairs, I ended up on the second floor of the house. First dips, I thought as I chose the room farthest to the back of the house.

There, in that room was a naked bed, nothing else. I put the suitcase on the bare bed and gazed out of the window that overlooked the backyard.

Our yard was directly connected to the woods of this town. I started out of that window for a long time. I drowned out the conversation Grey and my parents were having. Ite the recent events of my life replay. I knew that the friends I had just made six months ago I would never see again.

I just sat there at the window, daydreaming, until a flash in the yard below caught my attention. My eyes focused on it, and I realized it was another boy.

He was slightly covered by the trees that boarded the yard, but I could make out facial features: pink hair, fair skin, similar age to me, wrapped around his neck was a checkered scarf.

I studied the boy further and gasped out loud when I realized he was too familiar looking.

"What the-? Natsu?" I turned from the window and ran back down stairs to the back door that opened to the yard. The boy was still there, he focused on me again and smiled and disappeared back into the woods as I tried to get the doctor's latch open.

When I finally got the old door open, the boy was gone. "Natsu? Natsu!" I shouted, the boy did not come back.

* * *

Around noon that same day, my family was nowhere near being done with the move in. Mom made lunch for Dad and me.

As we quietly chewed on the sandwiches, my mom broke the silence.

"Lucy, I need to go into town to get a few things. Do you want to come?" She asked.

I looked her and swallowed the food in my mouth. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." She replied back.

"Then I guess I am going."

"Yup." I stood from the table and put my plate in the sink. My mom also got up and was already out the front door.

I followed. "Lucy." My dad grabbed my hand as I walked past him. "Be nice. Your mom is only trying to help."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, dad, I will."

"Good." He let go of my hand. "Have fun Lucy!" He shouted as I closed the front door.

* * *

On our way into town, mom wouldn't stop talking about how she was happy with this town.

I remained quiet and tried to drain her voice out with the music that was softly playing from the radio.

"You know, Lucy?" She asked. We were sitting at a red light.

"Hm?"

She looked at me and tried to speak. "The light is green, mom." I told her.

"Oh." She lifted her foot from the brake and pressed on the gas.

"I think I want to stay here, Lucy." She said, as the car revved. Surprise over took me.

"Really?" We were now in the intersection. Mom was about to say something, when...

SCREECH!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

I felt a searing pain it through my body. My mom's screams filled my head and glass from the car's windshield sprayed my face. I slipped into a dark world.

When I woke, I was hanging upside down. What? I thought. I turned my head, next to me was Mom. I finally understood, we were in a crash. The car flipped over.

"Mom!" I shouted, she opened her eyes painfully.

"Lucy?" She tried to say my name, her voice cracked. Blood dripped from her head to the roof that laid below us.

"I'm... sorry." She whispered, slowly her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Mom? Mom!" The pain I felt during the crash returned, stronger than before. I began to slip from this world. Sirens sounded in the distance and screams once again filled my head.


End file.
